Pleasure and Pain
by HpFangirl12778
Summary: This a wolfstar fic. Its kinky, so be warned. Thanks Sarah for helping me! WARNING: This is rated M (Smut) Disclaimer: I don't own anything (Sadly)
1. Chapter 1

"Sirius fuck me!" Remus said begged spreading his legs. Sirius rubbed his cock against Remus' thigh. He let out a moan and accidentally slapped Remus' ass. He was about to open his mouth to apologize when a moan tore itself from Remus' mouth. Remus stilled in surprise.

"Do you like that Moony?" Sirius said half teasing half curious. They had never done anything pain wise during sex, so this was something new.

"Yess, Sirius do that again!" Remus said his surprise being over taken by lust. Sirius continued to spank Remus, going more confident with each slap. Sirius then had an idea. He stopped spanking Remus and got off the bed.

"What are you doing Pads?" Remus asked very confused. Sirius never just left him during sex.

"I have an idea." Sirius responded getting dressed.

"But what about…"

"Don't worry when I get back, we will have lots of fun. Oh, also I need to do this." Sirius said, whispering a spell. Remus felt a light magical ring around the base of his cock.

"It will keep you from coming, it is on me too."

"How did you find out about this?" Remus asked getting dressed.

"James, I lost some stupid bet and as a result he put that spell on me and made me be with you for 7 hours, and I wasn't allowed to tell you anything. I had to act like everything was perfectly normal. I couldn't come at all. It was awful being around you with no relief. And you, everything you did made me want to come so bad. Do you remember after that, how I, out of the blue, had sex with you?"

"Yeah, that was great." Remus responded, smiling at the memory. "You have to hurry though, I'm still upset about you leaving right in the middle of sex!"

"Don't worry I'll be right back, and trust me, we will have tons of fun." Sirius said walking out with a suggestive wink. Remus sighed and picked up his favorite book to read until Sirius got back. He had gotten about halfway through when he heard Sirius come in.

"You're back, finally."

"Sorry that took so long, but I think it will be worth it. Can we eat first?"

"I didn't make anything."

"It's okay I brought dinner home." Sirius said as he placed multiple bags on the kitchen counter. He pulled out some containers from one bag.

"What did you get?"

"Chicken and rice for me and a steak for you."

"Aww, thank you my favorite!"

"I know."

They ate and talked for a bit. Once they had finished Remus started doing the dishes.

"Moony let me get those!"

"No! You got dinner and who knows what else, let me clean up Padfoot!"

"Fine! I'll take these to the bedroom then." Sirius said grabbing the other bags and walking into the other room.

Remus was just cleaning up the dishes and he didn't hear Sirius come in. The next thing he knew a blindfold was around him and he was being lead somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius led Remus to the bedroom and pushed him against the bed. He then magically stripped Remus of his clothes sat Remus to the bed.

"Moony, I thought we would have some kinky fun, but if it gets too much our safe word will be Danger, ok?"

"Ok. Pads what are you doing though."

"Well, we discovered that you liked pain with your pleasure so I thought we would give it a try."

"Ok I'm ready."

"Great" Sirius responded. Remus squirmed as he felt Sirius' intense gaze on him. Sirius removed the blindfold and Remus could see the intensity in Sirius' eyes. Sirius leaned over and snapped a collar on Remus, putting it loose enough so that Remus could breathe but tight enough for Remus to feel the constriction. He then took off the magic spell on Remus. Remus suddenly being free after being so restricted came, not provoked at all.

Remus looked down, ashamed after he came. Sirius smirked.

"Oh, Moony you came that's very bad. I think you need to be punished." He said as he pushed Remus onto the bed where his arse was up for Sirius' view, tying his arms and legs down. Sirius then got out one of the things he bought, a new whip. He then brought it down on Remus' ass, loving the noises Remus made. He began administering more lashes, making Moony's once pale ass, a bright red.

"Oh, Moony you love this don't you!" Moony could only moan in response as Sirius hit him again.

"You do you little slut! You love me being in control me dominating you!" Sirius yelled as he hit Remus on last time, Remus ass now a very bright red. Sirius then grabbed a gag and tied Remus, successfully cutting off all noise from Remus. He then grabbed the two red globes in front of him and separated them, making Remus shift in pain. He then looked around until he found his hidden treasure. Once he found it he began to probe it with his tongue, causing Remus to make muffled noise and squirm in pleasure. Remus shivered whenever Sirius hit a sensitive spot.

This went on for a while, until Remus wiggled his ass and rubbed his erection against the bed, signaling his impatience.

"Oh Moony, you must be patient. I think I need to teach you a lesson." Sirius said as he flipped Remus back over, so that Sirius could Remus' scarred, pale flesh. He took a small ring from the bag and slipped it around Remus' cock.

"Now Moony, this will teach you some patience, it's called a cock ring, it will keep you from coming. Oh, and its magically enchanted so only I can take it off." Sirius said with a smirk.

He then began teasing Remus, going from his neck to right before Remus' balls. He alternated kissing, sucking, biting, and licking. He did this for a bit, causing Remus to writher in pleasure.

Sirius then got some chocolate ice cream, which had mostly melted, and poured it on Remus' chest, staring with his neck and eventually onto Remus' sensitive balls. Remus was sweating and moaning so hard. Licked up the ice cream and then poured some more on Remus and licked it up. He did this until Remus was squirming and making noises so loud, Sirius could hear them through the gag.

Sirius then pulled off the gag, he decided he loved a gagged Remus, but he missed hearing a noisy one.

"Sirius" Remus panted "Sirius I need you to fuck me"

"Not yet." Sirius said grinning wickedly. He straddled Remus and began slowly rubbing his cock against Remus. Remus bucked his hips trying to gain friction but every time he did this, Sirius stopped moving.

"Bad dog! Remember who's in charge."

"Sirius… I need."

"What Remus? I'm not giving you anything until you're begging so hard."

"Sirius, I need you in me now" Remus was aware of how needy he sounded but anything for Sirius.

"Not good enough, you little slut, more!"

"I need your big cock in me so bad."

"You want me so bad don't you. Anything for my big cock inside you?" Sirius said smirking as he continued with his teasing.

"Yesss, I would do anything for you inside of me."

"Not good enough you whore."

"I would kill for your big cock inside me." Remus begged, knowing he sounded like a wanton slut right now, not caring. All that matter was that he got Sirius inside him Now!

"Bad puppy."

"I would kill for you big cock inside me, anything. I need you inside me so bad."

"What are you Remus?"

"I'm a little wanton whore"

"Who..."

"Who would kill for your big cock in me." Remus said begging as hard as he could. Sirius only smirked in response.

"I am a dirty little slut, a wanton whore who would kill for your big cock in me."

"Better, but I don't think you have learned your lesson yet. I think you need another punishment." Sirius said deviously, oh how he loved this. Sirius flipped Remus back over and saw his red arse.

"Time for your punishment, you bad dog."

He hit Remus with his hand first causing the boy to jerk in pain. He grabbed the whip again and began spanking Remus so hard. Remus' ass was soon a very bright red, some of the lash mark were turning blue.

Then without any warning, he stopped and spread Remus apart.

"Time for your treat." He yanked the ring off Remus and he thrust into him quickly, causing Remus to scream loudly at the sudden penetration. Remus winced as he felt Sirius push against his sore ass.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you wouldn't be able to sit for a week!" Sirius said as he was getting so close. He sped up his movements and eventually came, Remus coming soon after.

"Remus was that ok? Did I hurt you?"

"Pads that was great!" Remus said jumping up, then wincing as he landed on his ass. But he loved that Sirius has marked him.

"Great! So, we can keep doing stuff like that?"

"You better!"

"Ok." Sirius said laughing then snuggling up to Remus, falling asleep. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius and also feel asleep.

Diarmuid Baker: Thank your so much! I'm glad you liked it!


End file.
